


All Ships Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling

by seinfeldfan



Category: Homestar Runner, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/5055880<br/>Strong Sad and Napstablook listen to GodSpeed You! Black Emperor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ships Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozmical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmical/gifts).



"Welcome to my humble abode", said Strong Sad as he walked in on his soolnds and invited his ectoplasmic companion inside.

"This sure does look like a nice place to lay down and just, think?" Napstablook moaned and bobbed his head a bit.

"Have I ever mentioned to you that your headphones are agreeable? Could you tell me the kHZ output?" Sad inquired with neckbeard-like intensity.

"It seems I have forgot to bring my documentation, but I can reasonably say they play FLAC well..." Napsta was on the same neckbeard wavelength.

"Well for today we're going to start off with some heavy stuff," Strong sad slowly motioned towards his decrepit crates of mostly used and some new vinyl. You could smell the cardboard decay. (Buy a vinyl from the 70s and get a good whiff if you don't understand.) "Godspeed You! Black Emperor! - F♯ A♯ ∞ , Someone always seems to interrupt me though."

Napstablook suggested "Let's lie down, listen..."

"I can do that, but it might give me some back pain." Sad lamented.

"Oh, and I forgot, I should turn these lights off." Strong Sad stated with a pinch of enthusiasm.

Strong Sad dimmed the lights, carefully unsleeved the vinyl, held it by the rim, and placed the vinyl on the record player, probably some Hi-Fi setup which could even play 8-tracks to impress The Cheat.

He put the needle down and the post-rock chords of the Godspeeded Emperors wailed off, while Napstablook lied down on Strong Sad's plush carpet.

Strong Sad tried to lie down, but found it uncomfortable and lied on his side instead, still a bit uncomfortable, but he did it for his friend.

_we're trapped in the belly of this horrible machine_  
_and the machine is bleeding to death_


End file.
